sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Extraction Race
---- Concourse - Level 92: Nar Shaddaa This is the heart of the Smuggler's Moon, the very center of the best and worst it can offer, and a source of an endless spectacle. The thoroughfare that connects this concourse to a lift in the east ends in several places with low walls and seemingly bottomless drops, but few seem concerned with the danger. Humans and aliens mix here at all times of day and night, frequenting the local cantinas, visiting extravagant exotic shows put on by crime lords and partaking in what passes for high life on the moon. Languages and chants mix with the buzzing of droids, the scent of food from multiple worlds wars with the sharp odors of intoxicating spices and other drugs. Everyone goes armed. Swoops swerve among the landspeeders, antique wheeled cabs, Hutt floaters, skillfully dodging the strolling gamblers, alien pirates, spice traders, street hawkers, ragtag homeless... and bounty hunters. Sunlight reaches here only during the peek hours of the day, allowing the holo-signs to illuminate this thriving level of the city-moon that never sleeps. ---- Night time in Nar Shaddaa. It brings about those denizens who might still be brave enough to venture the streets. With the major crime lord dead, and his supposed killer gone with him, chaos must be sure to sweep the business sectors sooner than later. Many shops on the Concourse are expecting this, sealing doors and windows as best they can, but some, such as a small corner take-out only restaurant, refuse to be shutdown by the civil war like times. Within the restaurant, a plump, gray haired woman stands behind the counter, apron on and cooking. Near her, maneuvering a crate surely to contain what’s left of their meager stock, a large Wookiee with splotched dark brown and white fur. There are stairs that lead upward at the back of the restaurant, and a single door behind the kitchen. Lon's turn to play care taker it seems, after escaping the previous raid mostly unscathed. Dirtied, yes, he is unhurt, yet there is a grimace in his eyes that speaks of a rather deep haunting. Something last night certainly spooked him. But as he reenters the upstairs room, his face tries to hide away the worry, eyes centering upon the woman who wears his ring. In his hand, a fresh set of bandages soaked in bacta. "How are you doing Ona?" His voice still holds a little worry in it no matter how well he attempts to cover it with his actions. Turning her gaze from the single small window of the room, Siren smiles upon him. "I am fine. You should listen to me sometimes. We will be off of here today, I am sure. I sent a SOS out to that transponder." Pushing herself up, she winces and pulls the weight off her hip, shifting the palm of her hand beneath her left hip. Hissing between her teeth, stubbornness sets in and she tries to swing her legs down to the floor, but halts. Three near mishaps and two mind-tricks bring Luke and Enb'Zik into the comfort of a 'borrowed' speeder. It's an open-air design, of course, and with enough room to dock R2-D2, who's been leading the Jedi toward Lon's tracking device on the upper levels. Secrecy has been the manner in which Jedi Master and Jedi Apprentice have made their way through the dangerous levels of the Smuggler's Moon, and so far, they've remained undetected. Working in perfect harmony, they've been able to combine their talents and strengths to maintain a veil in the Force that both draws wandering eyes away from their presence, and also mutes their presence in the Force to other sensitives who might have a reason to track them from afar. Coming up from over one of the lower levels, the open-air speeder appears from out of a deep crevasse and begins heading with a slow and quiet pace toward the restaurant. Leaving Enb'Zik to pilot, Luke sits in the back, his eyes closed as he focuses to maintain their eclipsing veil, only opening them occasionally to point the Sullustan toward the tracking beacon. Piloting. Finally something he's really good at. Ikihsa Enb'Zik guides the speeder away from the chaotic, disrupted traffic lanes and among the ancient, jagged spires of Nar Shaddaa's edifices as he's prompted by Luke. He hasn't put his hand to land speeders in literally months, but although he's not flying as he might have when he was racing swoops, the touch of the Force does more than necessary to make up for the lack of practice. It's perhaps a kilometer ahead of their coming around the last corner that they slow down and proceed more carefully. The Sullustan's eyes are on the surrounding skies and buildings as much as anything. Luke will let him know where they're going, but he's also concerned about more tumbling, wing-clipped space farers like the one that had crashed earlier. He's concerned with someone deciding they'd make a good target and shooting them from a window someplace. The Force doesn't warn him of any immediate threat in particular, but Nar Shaddaa in general just feels weird. Alive and dead at the same time, full of that life, yet utterly chaotic and somehow repulsive. Lon curses between his teeth as she strains herself again, eyes flickering over the wound. "Ona... sit still, or... Stars be my witness I'll be sure you spend the next two weeks in the infirmary." He moves to her side quickly then, placing a hand on her shoulder in hopes that she will at least listen to his frustrated plea. "No matter what SoS you sent out. We aren't going to be moving anywhere unless you take care of yourself right now, and stop trying to be a hero." His hand with the bandage raises to the level of her eye, a stern glance being shot to the woman at the same time. "Change the bandage... ok? I'm not going to be held responsible for you being crippled because you wouldn't listen." Waiting for her to take the bandage from his hands, Lon rises from the rest again, moving to his backpack and rifle to rummage through its contents. "This fight is almost over. But with the two major crime lords dead, there is going to be chaos in the streets for a while. Unless those Imperial slugs are going to do what I think they might." From within the pack he withdraws a data pad, a data chip (which is promptly inserted into the scope of his rifle), and a holstered side arm. "Hopefully, the Fleet is already expecting something..." Frowning at him, she stays where she is, "Threaten me again, and I will be forced to go against your words. And I am not trying to be a hero.." She watches him a moment, emerald eyes showing worry before fingers take hold of the old pad from the night before. Removing it, she rolls her shirt up, grabbing for the new ones beside her. Spreading one over the wound, she winces and presses firmly, the burned skin from the blaster wound protesting. Laying back with a sigh, she closes her eyes. "I just want off this planet, I want to see you safely back as well. I want no if's, and's, or but's if someone does come for us, you understand. Intelligence or not.." She fixes him with a steely gaze, her head turned against the pillow to look at him. "I will not be widowed before I can even marry.." "Here we are," says Luke as the speeder sets down in front of the restaurant. Those passing by in various ways simply ignore them as if both Luke and Enb'Zik didn't exist. The Force is strong in this, but it will most likely become more difficult, if not impossible, once they've got more people to deal with. They'll likely have to focus their attentions elsewhere. Luke hops down from the speeder and turns toward R2-D2. "Artoo, make sure nobody steals this speeder." The droid beeps an excited confirmation, and Luke turns to head for the front door. As they approach, the Force eclipses their presence, even the sounds of their feet... neither the cook nor the wookiee will have any inkling of their entry. He can sense Siren and Lon upstairs... he can sense their fear. It brings a swiftness to his feet and a burst of resolve. The Sullustan at the controls, one would think, would learn about how he manages to land a speeder exactly where he should before he's even told to put down there. Luke is doing a phenomenal job with the Force Harmony that helps bind their thoughts and coordinate their actions. "Right," Enb'Zik nods, disengaging the engine and standing up before slipping out of the vehicle. As Luke senses the pair they've come for, Zik looks in his direction as his steps quicken. The Sullustan picks up his own pace and moves to follow the man up. The datachip is removed after a moment, transferred from the scope to the datapad, before storing that as well into his backpack. Rising to his feet again he turns back towards Siren, strapping his side arm to his hip at the same time. "I've got what data I need. While there is probably a lot more to get... it has gone from dangerous, to suicidal to remain on planet. Seeing that ... monster." A grimace comes to Lon's face with that, his eyes lowering. "I've never seen such... cruelty before. That Sith... it was simply a slaughter." He shakes his head slowly, trying to remove the thought of that brilliant lightsaber slicing through the bodies of those mercs. Of the thought that he had to, for a short while, fight alongside of that beast. All for the greater good, right? "We're getting off this planet," he nods in agreement to her at last, eyes opening to stare at the wound with a fresh bandage upon it, resolve set into his face. She had not seen, nor did she really care to. Siren narrows her eyes upon him, reaching her hand out. "Come sit with me... just settle down for once. We are fine here, at least relatively safe for the moment." She offers a smile, a sigh escaping her lips as her palm turns upwards, fingers spread waiting for him. Moving slightly in the small bed, she hisses but smiles still. Up the stairs goes Luke, who halts at the top landing and turns toward Enb'Zik. Prepare yourself. Where caution was our technique, speed is about to become primary. The message is delivered through the Force alone. Without further ado, Luke turns to the door and pushes it open, while simultaneously dropping the veil that casts Luke and Enb'Zik into darkness. "Siren," he says, speaking with a rushed and quiet voice, knowing that they'll be startled but hoping it won't be... too much. ---- Lon Torrents of black hair stream down from the high held head of this man, the raven locks ending haphazardly below shapely shoulders. The few strands of hair that fall forward of his ears frame a slightly pale, oval face. Hazel eyes stare forth crowned by sturdy brows and underlined by a soft featured nose and almost smirking lips. With sturdy but thin cheeks and a bold chin to give stature to his looks, this man keeps an air of confidence about him. These features are held up upon a lithe, athletic frame, with well defined arms and legs to support it. 6'2" tall, handsome to most eyes, and built to move, the man strikes an imposing figure in his own way. The man's frame is adorned by a stylish, but semi-casual ensemble. A snug, form fitting, soft black top hugs to his torso, displaying a very well toned body beneath. While not overly muscular, the definition of arms, chest, and stomach can be made out through the fine, smooth fabric. The neck of the shirt is cut high in a mock turtleneck style, which while gripping snuggly to his skin does not appear uncomfortable. The hem of the shirt blends perfectly into the waist band of a darker black color slacks. These, while form fitting as well, are not nearly as snug as the shirt. They hold tight enough to show masculine hips, toned and curved musculature, but leave enough room for freedom of movement and comfort. They are held at his hips by a leather belt with a silver open face buckle, and end at the bottom over the curves of laced, calve high, black boots. To finish this outfit off is a long, dark green coat, made of leather and lined with a synthetic cloth, draping open over his shoulders down to just below his knees. The fabric while sturdy, appears light, and moves easily with him and in any breeze that might catch it. Set to be snapped closed, the metal of the snaps remains hidden under a cut of leather, to give the coat a rather seamless and streamlined feel. ---- ---- Siren Dark of eye and complexion, this woman seems to speak of smoldering confidence. Within her deep green gaze rests an inner strength that sparks whenever challenged. Her hair is a deep burnished auburn, when caught in the light it seems to ring with a fiery blaze. In curls, it tumbles down to her mid-back. She stands tall and proud, shoulders narrow and figure slender. Though her muscles are toned and skin shines with a healthy tan. Lips are full, brought into a smile that almost always accompanies silence. The dress is emerald, the fabric a stretching, flowing silk, soft to the touch. It melds against her body, hugging it and creating a gold glow to her tan skin. The right sleeve is long and graces the back of her hand, extending up to her shoulder and finally the neck in a mock cut. The left side is sleeveless, the opening dipping in towards her chest a bit. The dress hugs her waist, a small decorative circle cut out of the left side, the skirt held together by a gold clasp and emeralds on the side. A slit runs down her left leg as well and the skirt curves down from there to her ankles. Curls of auburn are piled up at the crown of her head, a few wisps falling to grace her face and chest, and the open back. A pair of green strap high heels add to her rather slender height. A bit of rouge touches her cheeks and black eyeliner makes her emerald eyes into two smoldering gems. ---- Ikihsa looks to Luke and nods, more and more in an all-business mindset, as they've ascended. He has a blaster with him, though it's tucked beneath his belt. He'd hoped to avoid needing it, though that was, of course, unlikely. As Luke lowers the protection that had kept them unseen until this point, Zik warily checks behind them, keeping an eye on the stairwell. His eyes then glance back inside, toward the intriguing mix of emotions from the room's occupants: fear and adoration. As the hand is offered up to him, Lon reaches for it, taking her palm into his as he makes to sit on the bed. His eyes go quiet for a moment looking the woman over, but it is soon interrupted. Her name is heard from behind him, his eyes going wide with sudden dread. Safety, it seems, is a relative term for an NRI agent. He turns swiftly, hand dropping to his side arm, body pressing to make a barrier between the intruder and his betrothed. But there is hesitation, his eyes flashing towards the man, recognition barely there... but more specifically, recognition that he is currently without weapon in hand. It is the one thing that stays the hand of the soldier, weapon remaining holstered. And then a whisper parts his lips, "Force be praised..." Her head lifts, turning from Lon to look at the door and the appearance of two there. One she recognizes, her name leaving his lips, the other she does not. Sitting up in bed far too swiftly, she hisses in pain and clutches the coverlet. "Luke.." She states, relief mixed with the pain. "I am so glad..." She tries to shuffle to her feet, getting her weight on it with a stubbornness only seen in a woman. She moves then to Lon, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I told you..." Then her gaze rests back on the other two. "Thank you. You both are alright yes?" There's a muffled explosion sounding from high above, reverberating somewhat by the levels of the city that exist between the restaurant and the sky. Moments later vibration is felt... something just crashed into the upper levels. Luke steps into the room with a frown forming on his face, looking toward Siren's injury. "We've got to go," he says. "The skies have turned into an all out mess. Can you walk?" He then glances toward Lon, failing to make a proper introduction for the sake of time, but simply nodding his head in greeting. "We're fine," Enb'Zik assures Siren, speaking for the first time, "but Luke's right." Before the vibration even travels through the building, the Sullustan can tell what's happened. He looks to Skywalker, but it's already confirmed. "The battle is getting worse starside, and we're going to have enough obstacles to face getting offworld without waiting." Blast introductions, those can wait till people aren't directly shooting at them anymore. How fate could be so kind as to drop these two into their rescue, he isn't going to argue with either. As the explosion sounds out from over head, there is a grimace in his face once more, and a silent curse that leaves his lips. "Right then." He nods to Luke and the other whom he does not recognize, before ensuring Siren has her balance. He moves to scoop up his rifle, slinging it over one shoulder, before slinging his backpack over the other, turning to face their party once more. "What sort of exit we got planned? Siren and I don't have a ship available to us." "I can walk well enough..." She states, offering a reassuring smile as she steps forward, her left hip stiff in its movement. She grits her teeth and rolls it slightly, trying to get used to the pain that shoots through her leg. "I can make it, just show the way." she glances to watch Lon gather his things, the pistol at her side the only thing she carries beside what she is wearing. Brushing a loose strand of dark auburn hair from her face, she realizes how they must look. Desperate. "Let us not risk you both further... we will make it." A glistening of sweat touches her brow. The effort to stay standing is taxing her to some degree. Looking toward Lon, Luke says, "There's room aboard the Vigilance, she's a Skipray with empty gunner's seats." He then casts his eyes back toward Siren... he may be able to help her on the way, but not now. "Let's move." Instead, he turns and shifts his cloak, withdrawing the lightsaber that was clipped to his belt only moments ago. He nods his head to Zik, indicating that he'll lead the way, until they're outside and into the speeder. "What the blazes!??" The lady working in the kitchen is shocked and awed when she sees Lon and Siren coming downstairs with two unfamiliar people. The Wookiee turns and bellows his own surprise, waving his furry arms about and accidentally banging a large spoon into a metal vent shaft. The lady turns to him and starts barking at him, "Hey! Watch that, I paid two hundred LEGITIMATE credits for that vent work!" Luke rushes past them without a word. Ikihsa Enb'Zik has been a fighter pilot for two militaries, a championship swoop racer, and a prisoner mining spice on Kessel. And all that is just within the last eight years before the Force decided he could use some real excitement in his life. "Risk is what we do," he mumbles in response to Siren's brave words while Luke answers Lon. As for the desperation, if it weren't a desperate situation, he and Luke wouldn't be there. As Luke withdraws his lightsaber, Zik just shakes his head. It's time, then. He reaches for his belt and pulls the DD6 he'd had holstered beneath the hang of his tunic. When the other Jedi runs past the Wookiee, Zik ushers their charges forward with plans to cover them from behind. He eyes the Wookiee warily, hoping the situation doesn't continue its apparent downturn. "Don't mind us!" he offers, "Just picking up some friends. You two should get back to your customers and get them to safety." He glances up at the ceiling, reinforcing his point about the collision that had just taken place. Lon moves to follow the Jedi out, placing an arm around Siren to help her down the stairs. She may protest his help, but that's not likely to keep him for giving a hand. Down the stairs the woman is spotted, eyes striking her and offering a warm smile from his lips. "Ms. Thank you for everything! Keep safe for us, will you?" It's all he can offer her as he presses past, making towards the outside with hurried, but steady steps. Siren stumbles a moment, and yes indeed, she does protest. But thankful all the same as she nearly loses her footing, hip jarring enough to bring tears to her eyes. She is able to notice their two hosts, "Thank you, we will repay you.." she manages before her hand is gripping tightly to Lon's shoulder. "Let us not slow them down.." She whispers to him, brows furrowing as she grits her teeth and forces her hip to work, the hairs raising along that side of her body in time with the pain. Meanwhile, R2-D2's been dealing with some troubled youths who decided a speeder might get them off the moon before they're killed. As the party emerges from the building, they might just have enough of a chance to see the ragtag bunch of them manhandling the little droid, who protests with a series of rapid beeps before opening every single cavity on his chassis and letting out a binary scream of anger. The youths scatter, startled, dropping R2-D2 onto the dirty ground. He blats angrily and pushes himself upright with a motivator arm, and blasts himself into the air defensively. "HEY!" Luke doesn't like to see that. Artoo had already gathered the attention of everyone on the street, so... there's little choice left but to go all out. Luke ignites his lightsaber and rushes the speeder, yelling loudly. While he's not truly angry, he expects it to have the right effect. And it does. The youths scatter from the speeder, cursing and yelling as they head for the shadows. Yet before any other denizens can react, another rumble comes from above, and debris begins to fall. Luke shuts off his lightsaber and stands by the speeder, waiting for the others to get inside. "Hurry!" Exiting the building behind Lon and Siren, Enb'Zik catches just the last of the conflagration involving the youngsters before the crash from above is combined with the screech of twisting metal. He looks up to find that some of the chunks of ferrocrete are most definitely larger than others. He doesn't wait, but encourages the wounded couple toward the repulsor craft, "She's right. Let's not slow them down. Into the speeder you go." Zik knows he's going to have to drive, so while the others get in, he rounds the vehicle and hops in from the other side, reaching for the controls to engage the engine. "No arguments here!" Lon responds to Luke's demand, pressing Siren forward as he practically lifts and drags her towards the speeder. Once it is reached, he tosses his rife in, then his backpack, before turning to Siren with a smile and a wink. "Right then love, your turn!" Like hell he is going to just let her crawl into the thing under her own power. Moving to her good side, he makes to lift the woman up, scooping her into his arms, attempting to deposit her into the speeder before throwing himself in next to her. "Lon," says Luke, "Take shotgun with Zik!" He motions to the front seat, knowing that it will separate him from his love, but there's not a shred of give in his commanding tone. He waits until R2-D2 lowers himself into the cargo slot in the back, then leaps into the back seat next to Siren with the help of the Force. Suddenly, a few of the seedier denizens realize that they have an opportunity here. They saw a lightsaber... that means Jedi... that means cold hard cash. Luke doesn't need to issue the command to Enb'Zik. Through their Force Harmony, he'll know... the time to get moving is now. Instead, Luke turns and ignites his lightsaber again, and brings up the green blade to deflect the first series of blaster bolts that come soaring toward the speeder. They pelt harmlessly into the street, sending up tufts of smoke. Gazing upwards, she stops to stare with her mouth open. A shiver passes over her and she is nearly jogging to the speeder. She gazes back at the building, worry apparent in her gaze. "I hope they will be okay..." Her only concern before she reaches the side of the speeder and tries to pull herself in. But that lasts all of a few seconds before she is picked up. "Lon!" she cries out, trying to cushion herself as he lowers her in. Her eyes have widened, gritting her teeth as she slowly settles in, her left hip hitting the seat. Pain settles into her side and she forces herself to sit, glancing up at Luke. As soon as Luke, Lon, Siren and R2-D2 are into the speeder, Enb'Zik guns the vehicle. The engine howls briefly, then roars forward. And right over the edge of the platform on which they'd landed! The sudden dive is likely to give those inside a sickening lurch in their stomachs and perhaps throw Lon around a bit as he gets settled into his seat. At the same time, it's also meant to take the group out of the immediate line of fire of those blasters and give them at least partial shelter from the falling debris. Zik and Luke had risen several levels to get to this one, so down is also the direction that takes them back toward their ships. Ikihsa circles the building with confidence on his way back to their hangar. He's traveled this route once. As a Sullustan, once is all he needs. Argue with a Jedi? Again, not likely. Lon settles himself into the front seat just in time before the speeder starts moving, his body slammed back into the seat with a bit of force. He recovers quickly enough though, a hand drawing forth his pistol. Not a good time for the slow firing rifle in his hands. "Ona... my backpack has stun and gas grenades in it." His eyes flicker back momentarily, long enough to see the flash of a light saber to send a shiver running down his spine. Eyes back forward, his pistol is drawn up and held over the edge of the chassis, trigger being pulled towards two more assailants that appear towards their front. As the speeder makes its drop, Lon braces again, eyes closing for a moment, gun withdrawn inside once more to the safety of the speeder... his face turning just a -tad- green. His feet apparently are meant to be on the ground. Fumbling for the bag, she ducks, covering her head for the moment as Luke moves to deflect. Finally she leans over the seat, digging through the bag as she pulls them out, hair whipping around her face as she lifts her voice, "What do you want me to do with them? We could hurt innocents..." It looks as though she is not ready to hand them over, gripping them to her instead as she leans against the back of his seat, pressing her cheek to it. Breathing deeply, she is used to flying, but the pain in her side is starting to overwhelm her, eyes blinking and hair pressing against the sweat on her brow. Closing her eyes, she gasps and grits her teeth. Sensing Lon's striking fear at the sight of a lightsaber, Luke switches it off as soon as the Force tells him that they're safe. Trusting the flight to Enb'Zik, he instead turns and puts his hand up against Siren's hip. Gentlemanly respect be damned, she'll appreciate this soon enough, for where a touch like that might normally bring a seething pain, instead it brings a numbing comfort. The Jedi Master brings the Force to his service, using it to soften the pain in her flesh. "Trust me," he says to her, and closes his eyes to focus more intently on the matter at hand. Given enough time, he might even be able to start some healing inside of her, but that will be up to whether Zik's flight keeps them out of more hostile eyes. There is no flying slowly at this point. With the help of the Force Harmony with Luke, Enb'Zik pushes the speeder to the limits of his own skill, and a little beyond it. Once the vehicle is down several levels, Ikihsa levels off their descent somewhat but keeps their speed where it's at. They're off most of the main lanes, and many of the planet's airborne traffic is at an altitude higher than this one. Tragically, many sentients at this level of the planet don't have transportation to get them offworld. The ones that do and desire to use it already have. "Be there in two minutes, Luke!" he calls back. Maker willing and the sky don't fall. "They are non-lethal Siren," he calls back over his shoulder, but eyes remain focused straight ahead as Lon summons the will power to keep his food down. As the speeder levels off, his eyes open again, a sort of smirk rolling to his lips as he dares a glance towards their pilot and rescuer. "You know, I may be getting the hang of this!" A sharp turn makes Lon flinch once more, his face greening even further. "Then again.. maybe not." Forcing his eyes stay open and alert, he keeps his gun out of holster, ready to engage again any target that might come up in front of them. A look of relief passes over her as she starts to untense, the surprise of his hand where it is fading as well. She breathes easier, the pain still there but it's far less than it had been. Her eyes close and she lets herself remember what it is like to not have that searing pain in one's side. Siren draws a deep breath, lashes lifting slowly from her eyes, "Thank you..." She holds still, not questioning, not moving as she watches Luke, gazing down to his hand in something close to well contained awe. As an after thought, she hands one of each over to him. She shifts then, gripping the seat to keep from moving too much, pressing the side of her body into it. Without need of acknowledging Zik's report, Luke instead begins considering how they're going to get Siren and Lon onto the roof of the Side Deck, without attracting attention that could get Kaitlin killed (or worse). Led by the Force, he glances toward Lon and blinks his eyes. "Lon... the grappling wire you've got. Get it ready to throw." He then looks over toward Enb'Zik and says, "Do a pass about twenty meters above the roof of the Side Deck." He then looks back to Lon and says, "I'll tell you when to throw the grappling wire." Then to Siren, "You grab on to him and don't let go." Back to Lon, "Jump on my command and hold on to her 'til you're down on the roof. Think you can manage?" He and Zik will be able to get to the roof in another way. "Roger that," Zik answers, his words echoing back to his days in the Starfighter Corps. He banks the speeder to port as they round the last curve and cuts the speed marginally. "Coming up on it," he gives warning. The Side Deck is one of the lower buildings in the area, thus the reason it has a roof so far down beneath the artificial horizon created by all the towers surrounding it. Ikihsa makes a straightaway toward the platform now, coming at it from just under a kilometer away. "What? Wire?" Lon glances down towards his belt as if shocked, forgetting he had that spool on his belt. "You gotta be kidding me.." his voice is barely a whisper as he makes to comply, edging himself up precariously in his seat to take hold of the wire. Pulling it out, he can only estimate the length he would need for now for his throw, bundling it into a loop in his left hand. "Hey Luke," he calls back, eyes turning over his shoulder. "Grab that pack and my rifle with you, if you can? There are things in there that are gonna interest you." With that said he makes ready to throw, waiting for word from the Jedi and a grip of hands from Siren. The idea of swinging out away from the speeder makes her pale a bit, the pain having ebbed away her mind is now thinking over this new turn of events. Siren merely nods, stealing a breath to try and relax herself as her body tenses again in worry of what is to come. Moving to sit up, she stands shakily, leaning into the chair before an arm loops around Lon's neck, leaving him free to throw though. She gazes at him, fear in her eyes as she then kisses him, a gentle brush of her lips as she then turns her head to watch their passing. "I won't let go... just watch what you are doing..." Her arms wait to lock around him till after her throws. "Got it." Luke reaches to grab the pack and slings it over his shoulder, tucking the rifle under his arm. He then looks to meet Lon's gaze, his own eyes confident and filled with courage. "Trust me," he says, then glances aside to watch Zik's flight. "Go! Now!" He lifts his hand as soon as Lon throws the grappling hook, and makes an arc through the air with his hand. At his beck and call, the invisible Force wraps around the hook as it soars through the air, guiding it to one of the poles sticking up from the edge of the roof. The hook latches firmly into the pole. It will cause Siren and Lon to swing out over the edge of the building, but it will also slingshot them back around to land on the rooftop safely, where even a stumble will bring more roof rather than a roof's edge. All they have to do is hold on for dear life. As for Luke and Enb'Zik, they'll need to find another place to park, out of sight, and most likely requiring a few Force-charged leaps to rendezvous with their friends. "See you two in a moment," Lon turns his gaze towards Luke, fear gone from his voice and obviously a bit of admiration at the abilities of this Jedi. Truly, the first Jedi he had ever worked with closely. "Ona, hang on love." One hand moves to her arm, pressing it around his neck tightly, the other gripping to the cable attached still to his hip. "Stars guide us," a quick prayer released from his lips, before he steps out with a leap from the speeder to go swinging upon the grappling line. The arc is long and fluid, and it sends them right along the course Luke had planned. At the peak of the arc their direction shifts, and as prescribed go slingshotting back towards the roof, his feet raised in preparation for the impact. Contact is made with speed still upon their movements, the souls of Lon's boots grating heavily against the rubble strewn top of the building. Like hell if she wasn't going to hang on. Already she shivers and as soon as she feels the speeder lift away, her arm tightens and her other moves around him to latch and lock with her other, gripping tightly. Her eyes instinctively close and as Lon's feet first touch, her's drag under before she turns her head from pressing her cheek to his to try to get her own feet beneath her. Nearly colliding on her knee, she is able to lift her boot, landing with heel down, toe up as she skids with him, the force making her body turn back against his, turning her completely around. Gripping to him tightly again she feels her heart hammering in her chest as the adrenaline's first initial rush starts to fade. As their passengers disembark the hard way, the speeder streaks past the end of the building and around the corner of another. Within seconds, it is out of sight. And Enb'Zik at its controls finds himself as given over to the guidance of the Force as he ever has, more so than he could be capable of under his own training. His concentration raised, he simply doesn't worry about Siren or Lon or the propriety of this entire operation outside of Republic space. He's not concerned about the future, but in a success of Luke's teaching, the Sullustan's mind is on the Moment. The Force beckons, and Zik winds the speeder the opposite direction. As the machine passes between buildings, the view opens for the two Jedi to reveal the low but narrow expanse of another rooftop -- too narrow to land on at the speed their going. But that's where they're to be. Zik knows it, and he can feel the confirmation from Luke as the Force tells the Jedi Master the same thing. No words pass between the Jedi; it isn't necessary. Enb'Zik cuts the throttle on the speeder, but it's still moving very quickly. He drops their altitude to within five meters of the rooftop, still descending. Another four seconds, and the speeder will strike a glancing collision against the roof's corner. Now. Ikihsa knows the time has come as surely as blood and adrenaline and midi-chlorians continue to pulse through his veins. Without hesitation, the Sullustan pulls his feet up and leaps from the speeder. He knows Luke will do the same. Seconds later, the sound of a metal-rending explosion reaches the ears of Lon and Siren as the speeder careens into the building, knocking chunks of ferrocrete away to fall harmlessly into the yawning chasm between structures. R2-D2 screams in shock when an invisible force lifts him from his cargo dock and sends him soaring into the air. The culprit, Luke, lowers his hand and secures the pack against his shoulder, pinching it against his cloak, and vaults himself into the air in synchronicity with the Sullustan. They land at the edge of the roof, amidst the fray, with debris and smoke curling after them. Yet the Force is their ally, and in harmony, Luke lends his strength to Enb'Zik for the acrobatic feats that he's yet to learn. A few moments later, the two Jedi come leaping from a rooftop nearby. R2-D2, now eternally grateful for his thrusters, comes landing nearby, and rolls over to blat and warble angrily at Luke the moment he lands on the dusty rooftop. "Cool it, buddy," he warns with a grin on his face. "Love it when you end up in my arms, Ona." Lon can't help but to comment as Siren's ending position is directly in front of him, and still clinging. A quick motion from his hand severs the grappling line from his belt, before it is places to the woman in front of him, comforting with a stroke through her hair. "Come on love... we're almost out of here. Almost back to safety." As the explosion reaches his ears, there comes a momentary paling to Lon's face. His eyes trace towards the direction it came from, his mouth holding open slightly slack. "I sure hope that explosion was deliberate..." his eyes search the direction still, hoping, praying in fact to see some sign of their rescue party. Finding her feet, she smiles at Lon, not being able to help it. "Hmmm, remember the first time I did?" Siren laughs softly, "I should wear that dress more often." She jests though her head turns with the sound of the explosion. She breaks away from him, moving towards the edge of the building to see what it was. Looking at what is left of the speeder, her emerald eyes scan. Brushing hair back behind her ear, she looks over her shoulder Lon. "They are okay ..aren't they?" Fear traces her voice as she scans, searching. "I mean Luke is a Jedi after all... and his friend is one...I hope." She presses her lips together as her stomach sinks. Time passes. The sounds of the explosion echo down into the void and back up, eventually fading and leaving the duo in silence. Fifteen seconds, just enough time to begin to really wonder. Then thirty. Forty-five, and the two could begin thinking they may need to find their own way out. Without help. Sixty seconds pass, and the silence is just... odd. Even the battle in space seems to have paused. In reality, the battle has moved its main part to the other side of the planet, but it still rages as fiercely as it has been. In another short span, the excited tweedle-whirring of a familiar astromech precedes the sound of R2-D2's thruster rockets, drawing eyes upward. Four levels up, Enb'Zik appears with Luke atop the next building over, looking down to the top of the Side Deck. "Can we make that jump?" the Sullustan asks, glancing aside at Skywalker, all the ones they've just made notwithstanding. Luke turns his eyes toward Enb'Zik, then back down to the rooftop of the Side Deck. "I'll go first... I can help you easier from down there." He closes his eyes, then vaults himself into the abyss, a feat that would be suicide to almost anyone else. But then, he calls on his ataru training, curling himself into a ball and twirling head over heel before spreading himself out and calling on the Force to buffer his landing. His boots kicks up dust and grime, but it is a firm landing nonetheless. He turns his eyes skyward and extends his hands, ready to use the Force to buffer Zik's landing when he, as well, decides to jump. Shock once again enters Lon's face as he watches the Jedi descend like a bird to a rooftop near them. Turning towards them his arm stays around Siren, eyes taking in the sight of Skywalker... and then tracing upwards to their take off point where their other rescuer ponders his own flight. "I'll never understand it," he smirks to himself, eyes watching, waiting for that other one to trust in the Force to bring him safely to their level. Her mouth parts, awe again apparent. She gazes down to her hip and then to the two, nodding in agreement with Lon's words, unable to find her own. Siren smiles softly, glad that they are alright and reaching to take the hand that is around her. Though her gaze flits towards the sky, glad the battle has passed as well, but knowing they are in for a long haul off of here. The Sullustan doesn't take long to decide. In his pause and in the realization that the Force will not cover a leap like this one the same way it has his others, he has resurfaced the most marginal amount from the baptism into which he had previously been immersed. Still, he has seen so much on this operation that he has little doubt when Luke seems to indicate there is a different way. When the Jedi Master has gone and is ready, Zik steps back from the edge briefly, the runs forward and leaps. Ikihsa gets the general idea of the landing. Though he has no training in any of the lightsaber techniques, the military and his wife Snarl taught him more than one way to fall in relative safety. Just, not usually from heights like this. That's the part Luke is fore. As he falls, Enb'Zik curls up but without spinning. He tips forward and prepares to land on his right foot, ready to roll forward onto his shoulder when he hits. He does so, though he can feel himself slow moments before impact, thanks to the Force. Ikihsa comes down hard, but not nearly as roughly as he might have. Luke reaches up to run a hand through his hair, breathing heavily. It's been a taxing adventure, but just as he'd experienced before on board the Malevolence, the unifying Force is the ally that the Sith may never have. It is were true strength of Luke's new Jedi Order will lie. "Nice flying," he comments, and though the obvious reference is to Zik's piloting skills, there's some subtle humor there as well... on purpose. They aren't alone on the rooftop, however. A pair of black-armored guards, carrying heavy grenade launchers, are there as well. Why has nobody noticed them yet? Well... we have Kaitlin to thank for that. The guards impassively eye the Jedi as they walk toward Siren and Lon, until one of them moves and opens a hatchway in the ceiling, calling down into the room below. Some Intel man Lon is! Didn't even spot the two guards approaching. Not till the hatch is opened and something is shouted down below. It brings Lon to a spin once more, separating the 'new arrivals' from Siren, not really wanting to let her get shot... again. A hand darts towards his hip as he eyes the guards, waiting for word, waiting for some sort of direction from his rescue team. After all, these guards probably could have disintegrated Lon and Siren for the last minute and half they had been standing there. Spun about, Siren blinks and looks towards the armored guards, her hand fumbling for the pistol. She never really was that good with blasters. Cursing underneath her breath, she grips at him, "No don't pull anything...they might fire just by seeing it." She shivers a moment, trying to hold him back. "Lon." She tries to implore him, her gentle tug backs them up slowly.